Salamè
|nature=Mild |type1=Fire |type2=Flying |media=special |prevonum=004 |evolution=2 |numeps1=18 |numeps2=12 |evo1num=005 |evo2num=006 |epnum=PAXY04 |epname=They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping |catchepnum=PAXY09 |catchepname=Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change |firststagename=Charmander |secondstagename=Charmeleon |firstevoep=PAXY22 |firstevoname=Quilladin Stands |secondevoep=PAXY34 |secondevoname=Charizard Transforms |current=With X |va=no }} Salamè (Japanese: サラメ Salamè) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his third overall. X received him from Professor Sycamore. He is level 38 and his Characteristic is "nods off a lot." History Salamè was originally a starter Pokémon owned by Professor Sycamore. Salamè was first seen as a in They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping, standing besides Professor Sycamore and his and . Prior to What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes?, Charmander ran away from Sycamore's lab and took a nap in the flowerbeds on . As he slept, his tail accidentally came in contact with the flowers, setting them ablaze. As Charmander freaked out, the Froakie that was traveling with 's group put the fire out with his Frubbles. When Chespin and recognized Charmander, X's group realized he must belong to Professor Sycamore. They decided to take Charmander and return him to the professor, but he was taken by Sina and Dexio after they mistook X's group for thieves. Using his Roller Skates, took back Charmander and explained the situation to Sina and Dexio. After returning Charmander Professor Sycamore questioned why X didn't let on his team. When X explained why, Professor Sycamore decided to have a battle and made X use Chespin while he used Charmander. X agreed, but refused to actively take a part in the battle, forcing Chespin to fight by himself. With no and at a type-disadvantage, Chespin was dealt heavy blows, but refused to give up. Chespin's determination managed to impress X enough to actually take a part in the battle, and had him attack with . Despite the powerful attack, Chespin was defeated. After the battle was over, X decided to keep Chespin and named him Marisso, and also took Charmander, which he nicknamed Salamè. In Pangoro Poses a Problem, Salamè teamed up with Kanga and Marisso to battle the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief to protect Alexa. While Kanga and Marisso battled , Salamè began to fight one of the chief's . Due to it using , he was unable to listen to X's commands when he told him to attack the Pangoro. He eventually defeated the Spewpa, but was left exhausted, allowing Pangoro to grab him and Marisso with its paws. X then told Salamè to release his tail, which caused Pangoro's leaf to burn up. Without the leaf allowing it to sense what Kanga and Li'l Kanga were doing, the two quickly defeated it. In Quilladin Stands, Salamè trained alongside Marisso under the tutelage of Gurkinn. Eventually, Salamè and Marisso evolved into a and , respectively. Salamè was later used in X's attempt to break into Team Flare's hideout in Geosenge Town. While sneaking in, Salamè used to defeat a 's . Once inside Salamè teamed up with Marisso to fight Lysandre's and . After a quick fight, X recalled them both so he could battle with one of his Pokémon that could Mega Evolve. In Malamar Traps, after X and his friends left to confront Team Flare at the Pokémon Village, X revealed that Salamè began refusing to leave his Poké Ball after seeing the rest of X's team have their Mega Stones react to the Anistar City sundial. X later realized that Salamè became depressed due to fear that he may not be able to handle the power of Mega Evolution when he evolved into a . After seeing Marisso risk himself to protect him from Xerosic's , Salamè regained his confidence and joined the battle. Although Xerosic was confident that Charizard did not have a Mega Evolution, Salamè revealed that he had been keeping a Charizardite X on his tail the entire time. Despite this, Xerosic refuses to give up and continues battling by sending out more Pokémon to fight. joins in the fight to assist X, revealing that he is also a Mega Evolution Successor possessing a Key Stone in the process. After Salamè evolves into his final form, both X and Blue activate their Key Stones to evolve both of their Pokémon into Mega Charizard X for X and Mega Y for Blue. The combined might of both Mega-Evolved Pokémon easily defeats Xerosic. Salamè later tries to help suppress 's rage at the Pokémon Village alongside Charizard, , and Marisso. Despite their numbers Mewtwo keeps the advantage, easily knocking them away with . In Xerneas Gives, X had his final battle against Lysandre and his . X used the power of five Key Stones to simultaneously Mega Evolve his five capable Pokémon at once. With their combined strength, Salamè, Kanga, Li'l Kanga, Élec, , and fought against Zygarde into order to defeat it. The combined might of X's team successfully forced Zygarde to split apart into its Cells, which lead to Lysandre's defeat. Personality and characteristics Salamè is an absentminded and ditsy Pokémon. He is very easygoing and tends to move at his own pace, which sometimes results in him causing trouble for others. He has a habit of holding his tail, which he retained even after evolving into and , and does so to protect his Charizardite X. Prior to his evolution into Charizard he had a lot of self doubt about evolving and later Mega Evolving, but was able to overcome it with the help of his childhood friend Marisso. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Salamè Charmander Ember|1=Salamè Incinerate|2=Salame Mega Charizard X Flare Blitz}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Ember as a Charmander|1=Incinerate as a Charmeleon|2=Flare Blitz as Mega Charizard X}}}} Trivia * Salamè is X's only Mega Evolving Pokémon that evolved under his ownership. Names Related articles Category:X's Pokémon Category:Sycamore's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Salamè fr:Hito it:Salamè zh:萨拉火